Zim and Dibs Fighting Arrangement
by tallest-taytay
Summary: This is a story about Zim and Dib fighting at schools and is put in a situation that they never thought would happen like ever. The only reason there doing this is because they do not want to get expelled. which means no education for dib and for zim but only because he wants to take over the world. Includes zim and dib friendship and mild swearing. Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Zim and Dib's Fighting Arrangement

On a typical day at skool, the same old same old stuff goes on between dib and zim….. LOOK HE IS AN ALIEN, PEOPLE"! Dib screamed. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE WITH YOU PEOPLE"! "DID YOU NOT SEE A SPACESHIP A YEAR AGO THAT TOOK ZIM AWAY INTO SPACE"? "OR 5 MONTHS AGO WHEN ONE OF ZIM'S EYES FELL OUT"! "YES HE SAID IT WAS PINK EYE, BUT COME ON!" dib shouted but louder while zim was just leaning back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. "HAHAHAHAH!" He still believes that im an alien"? "I mean I am one of you, Zim lied. "I am pathetic human scum bag like the rest of you, he said with one of his fake smiles. "Oh don't give me that!" "What human calls his RACE SCUM." "ONLY AN ALIEN I TELL YO- THAT'S ENOUGH! "GASP!" All the students including Zim and Dib looked at the front of the room with started expressions of their faces and they saw Miss Bitters with a very sour and angry expression on her face. She usually never looked this angry just always talked so dark. She couldn't take it anymore. Just COULDN'T. "ZIM, DIB, she yelled. "Y-yess M-m-m-iss B-B-B-Bitters, they said simultaneously while shaking. "I want you to stay after class"! I want to talk to you about something. When the bell rang all the kids left the room except for Zim and Dib who looked at each other and then back at Miss Bitters. They didn't know what is in store for them.

Miss Bitters was twitting with her pencil while staring at the boys. Zim and Dib gulped. They never seen her like this before. Maybe the fighting they did should be saved after school because if they got detention they couldn't destroy each other with Miss Bitters down their throat. Miss bitters called the boys over, "Zim, Dib go to your desks and sit down. "B-B-But, Dib stuttered. "I SAID SIT DOWN!"Both Zim and Dib yelped and sat down as they were told. Miss bitters walked back and forth the classroom saying nothing but then started to speak. "You know you guys have been fighting for the last two months way more than normal, B-b-ut, Zi-" IF YOU EVEN BRING UP ANYTHING ABOUT ALIENS OR ANY MYSTICAL CRAP! I WILL EXPEL YOU AND NEVER LET YOU RETURN"! That shut dib right up. Miss Biters back and forth the classroom again and then said I have a proposition for you both. Zim looked at Miss Bitters with a curious and interest look. "What kind of proposition, He asked. "Well considering you guys never get along… I feel you guys need to spend more time together. "_Oh great detention with zim"!. Let me guess for two months, dib thought." "Great detention with the Dib human, zim whined in his head. "I bet its for two months, he mumbled in the thoughts". _Miss Bitters laughed. "Let me guess you guys were thinking that I am going to give you detention and two months of it….. well you got part of it right. "_Oh what four months now", _Dib smarted talked. "_What! The whole year to get back at zim?!." _You guys still will do two months, but the price you have to pay is much worse considering how much you hate each other and it will teach you a lesson to ANNOY ME AND DISTRUP MY CLASS. Get Ready…. Zim and Dib leaned their ears well zim and his antenna's at miss bitters.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO SLEEP OVER EACHOTHERS HOUSES FOR TWO MONTHS ONE AT ZIMS AND ONE AT DIBS! AND IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE EXPELELD AND NEVER TO RETURN TO THE SCHOOL OR EVEN THE HIGHSKOLL WHEN YOU GROW OLDER. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" They both screamed on the top of their lungs. Dib looked at zim with a shocked look while pointing his finger shakily saing Y-y-y-y-y-ou w-w-w-a-ant m-me t-to s-s-sle-ep o-o-over ZIMS HOUSE F- Dib couldn't even finish the end of his sentence without grabbing his chest like he just found out something truly horrifying, well I guess his did. Zim was looking at dib just shocked as he was but he was froze in place not even realizing where or when he was. Miss Bitters looked down at the two boys and said. "You guys need to set aside your difference and "NOOOOOOOO!, Both Zim and Dib cried which means Zim got out of his toxic shock. "WELL BE GOOD WE WONT START FIGHTS IN SCHOOL!" ANYMORE, Dib stated. "Oh yes, Zim chimed in. "Well save that for after school hours." Miss Bitters had made up her mind. "I want to test something, she stated. Dib and Zim looked up at her to see her thinking about something. "Uhmmm"? "What do you mean, Miss Bitters"? Dib asked. Zim looked at Dib for a moment than back at Miss Bitters curious on what she had to say. Miss bitters took her hand from square chin and said "I want to see if this experience not only teaches you a lesson for annoying THE HELL OUT OF ME, but maybe also it can teach you to get along and maybe accualy become something more. Dib looked at Miss Bitters for a moment and then laughed. "Miss Bitters your not thinking of us actually becoming friends do you?" "This will only teach us a lesson." Nothing else". "Hey, Zim Chimed in with a suspicious tone. "I though you hated when people became friends and all happy like. "I do, but I rather have you two become friends and happy than listening to your annoying conversations about aliens AND YOUR DAMND STUPIDITY!, She yelled which made Zim and Dib cringe at her rise in voice tone." Today is Thursday, you start your sleepover at one of each others's house tomorrow, so I give you today to move any of your things into each others houses and decide which house you want to spend at first." Zim and Dib nodded in defeat. They were going to hate every moment of this but it had to be done because Dib needed to pass this school year to become a big paranormal investigator the more knowledge the better on helping him. The only reason Zim is even going through with this is because he needs the skool to help him learn more about the earth so he can destroy it. Just when were going to walk out Miss Bitters stopped them. "Wait, she called. "I have some rules for you to follow also. "Number 1:You cant under any circumstances sleep at your own house unless that is the one you picked for both of you to stay at"." Number 2: No going to that persons house after midnight". "Number 3 is you cant have anybody else sleeping their unless there are apart of that persons house that you are staying at and Number 4: "You guys cant and I mean cant use physical violence at all in each of the households." "Understood"?!, "Y-y-yes M-m-iss B-b-itters…. "This is going to be a long 2 months, they both stated as walking out the door.

It was night time and zim and dib were in their own house's thinking about this stupid arrangement. "I cant believe that woman!" Zim screamed on top of his lungs. "GIR! "Get in here." Zim called. Zims goofy and excited robot named gir and running in happily like always. "Yes master?! Gir said with curiosity and excitement. "We are going to have company tomorrow and I want you to be on your best behavior." "Oooooooooooooo' "Who is it." He stated excidily. Zim sighed in pitty and disgust. "I usually don't care if your annoying to the dib human but for two months I need you to be on your best behavior". Gir just stood their silently and then said but master I thought you hated the dib human? "I do Gir I do, but there is an arrangement that we have to sleep over each others houses for two months and I cant blow it because if anything goes wrong I'll get expelled from schools and I need this patethic human school is know more about the human race so I can destroy it?" "Understand"? Gir just stood their silently again. "Uhmmm I think so"? "Soooo when is your friend coming over"? "HE IS NOT MY FRIEND, ZIM SCREAMED! "I WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH A PATHETIC WORM BABY!" "The feelings mutual, dib stated which scared zim out of his wits. "JESUS!" Dib! " You stupid human"! Zim said as he grabbed his squeedly spooch. "Awwwww did I scare I all powerful invader Zim. Zim was taken aback by this. "Whattttt?" No! Of course not". "Zim doesn't get scared like you pathetic humans'. "We Irkens don't know the meaning of the word scared." "Well you were just this morning at school'. "Uh noooooo I was ummmmm disgusted_ yea that's it." And I do get discusted a lot by this sickening planet but not scared." Dib sighed than rolled his eyes. "Here is my stuff and I guess Ill sleep on the couch when I come back tomorrow". Zim and Dib shared an awkward silence for a bit until zim answered. "Uh… yea. "Um I guess see you tomorrow. "Uh yea…." "Ok by". Both Zim and Dib were not not one bit looking forward to this. But maybe it will turn out to be something more maybe not. Time will tell….


	3. Getting situated

It was Friday morning and Dib just woke up out of bed to get ready for school. It was probably the worst day of his life considering he had to sleep over Zim's house tonight, but also a month at his house. Today was the first day of hell for him. Dib sighed as got up from his bed and went to take a shower. While Dib was in there he was trying to think of the positive things about this, but really couldn't think of any at the moment. _"Hmmmmmm, Dib thought. "What good will it become of me to spend that much time with__He had a lightbulb on his head. He had a wide grin. "_Of course that much time with Zim can help me know more stuff about him and then capture him! If I get along with him maybe he'll tell me. _"YES!, he said aloud. "DIB STOP YELLING YES TO YOURSELF OR I WILL DESTORY YOU!, his younger sister gaz said as she way ready to go for school and playing her game slave 2. She usually gets up really early so she can play it. Dib sighed to himself.

Scene cut to zims house: Zim was in his lab think of anything good to come out of this monstrous punishment. Zim was shaking a little bit while at his computer. _"O-ok." "This is going to be horrible but there has to be some_- _'YES! "ZIM IS THE BEST! "YAY MASTER IS HAPPY!" Gir called. "GIR!" Zim called is robot dog. "GET OVER HERE!" Gir rushed right over to where is master was sitting. "Yes master? He said with cruosity. "I have the best plan yet!' He squeled with joy." "What is it master". Zim got very quiet "Ok, he whispered. "I am going to become Dibs friend. "YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! "MASTER HAPP_ "I just need to earn his trust so I can use my new invention on him after this damn ordeal is over". "So just act like I really do care for him, but I am going to ease into it. "What do you mean, Master. Zim looked at his computer with a blank stare. "Well I cant just act like I am his friend right away I am going to hate him like normal and then I am going to be more nicer to him". "He never no what hit him, Zim laughed evilly.

Scene cut to the end of the Skool day: "Ok class, Miss Bitters called "I want you to write a 5 page essay on any topic you want….. but it she paused BETTER NOT BE ABOUT ALIENS! Dib nodded his head up and down really fast wit sweet dropping. As the bell rang Miss Bitters called ZIm and Dib and asked them which house they were going to stay at first. "Which house are you two demons going to stay at first"? Dib anaswered with complete honesty were umm going to zims house first then mine next month". Zim just nodded his head. "Ok you may go now." Doom Doom Doom", she said as the two boys left the room. After Zim and Dib got back to Zims house Zim grabbed Dibs shirt. "OK! Listen up worm baby, I am going to set some ground rules and your going to follow them!" "Why should I?" Dib smart talked back. Zim fumed a dark green. "BECAUSE THIS IS ZIMS HOUSE NOT YOUR. " I mean yes your staying here, but its technically mine"! Dib sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, Zim what are the rules?" "O- Wait your actually going to listen to zim?" Dib just looked at him "W-Well I mean if the rules aren't too bad or strict I guess I can live with that." "I mean it is your house after all, "But no experiments, he said with a death glare. ZIm laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry I save that for when this punishment is over." "Your really not going to do any experiments on me? I mean wasn't that your whole ordeal. ZIm stared at Dib with a unamused look. "DUH!" "But Zim cant risk getting expelled from skool". "I need to know as much as I can about this planet as I can and doing tortuous experiments on you wont help that". "And don't get me wrong it's just killing me not being able to use violence or my torture devices on you. "The feeling is mutual…..


	4. Week one: Day one: Part 1:

Week one; Day one: It was Saturday and Zim was up working on his latest invention, while Dib was still asleep on the couch Gir slept in a little doggy house Zim designed for him. While Zim was finishing his device Dib was right behind him. "Hey." ""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "WHAT!" "WHERE!" Dib sighed. "Relax Zim its just me, ok?"! "Huh"? "O-Oh Of course. I knew what I was just testing you and screamed on the top of my lungs to scare you". Dib rolled his eyes. "Yea sure Zim. "What?!" "I happen to have a very loud voice that can scare off anybody that messes with ZIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Dib covered his ears. Dib looked at the computer zim was using. "Ummmmm Can I use your computer later?" "U no F- "NOOOOOOOO! ZIm shouted on the top of his lungs. "Nope UH UH!" Dib looked at him and started to whine and shook him but zim, he whined . "I need to use it for the essay we have to do"? "Its do Monday". Zim just made a scowling noise. "Nope Zim sai-"WAIT! "Its do MONDAY?!" Zim screamed in shock. "This lady is crazy"! "How the hell are we supposed to write a five page essay in two days!" "Its actually not that hard, zim. "Its just coming up with an idea for the essay. Zim just stared at dib thinking. _"hmmmm Zim thought. _Zim then smiled evily which Dib was totally oblivious of. _"Hmmmm maybe if we work together and we help each other I can get into his good graces then use my own invention on him and know more about the human race HAHAHAHAHAHA! "Hmmmmmm u know this would be a good idea to trick zim into actually think that I care for him. "Perfect they both said in their heads oblivious that each had the same idea to trick each other. _But maybe both of them knowing can a good thing or a bad thing. Who knows…..

While dib was looking for something to eat, Zim was thinking on the assignment they should do. Just them Zim had an idea. "Hey Dib, Zim called to Dib. Dib spun around from the pantry and found Zim sitting at the table staring at the newspaper. "Uh what Zim, he asked somewhat interest on what he had to say. Zim was reading his paper while talking to Dib. "Well you know the essay is do Monday right?" ?Uh YEA?!" DUH"! "I'm the one who told you remember"?, Dib stated somewhat but somewhat not shocked by his horrible listening skills. "Well maybe we should do the essay together and do it on the same thing, but we can stretch it differently. Dib was dumbfounded. "U LIZARD"! "Were not allowed to do it together". "Its one on one." Zim had a very sly grin on his face. "U-u-h what?" "W-why are you staring at me like that"? Zim laughed at his cluelessness. "DIB! Zim said smiling "Come on". "If we do it together…. Miss Bitters might think we are getting along and maybe might make our punishment shorter". "The whole idea was her to make us get along". "We can just pretend someone to like each other and if we actually do this ONE ONE ASSIGNTMENT TOGETHER…. Shell might let us free. "I mean come on you don't think shell actually put us to sleep together for two months do you", Zim said as he laughed nervously. Dib thought for a moment. I guess that could work. Yes and he can trick Zim into actually enjoying it. As Dib got his bowl of cereal out of the cupboard he then asked Zim, "alright, Zim. "What do you want to write about?. "Hmmmmmm, Zim thought for a moment, "How bout about different species and why they can never be friends?" "No zim, We cant do anything with aliens in it. "We need an angel and hook something about us that we do al-"I GOT IT!, Dib said with excitement. "You did? Zim looked up. Just when Zim was going to ask Dib what he thought of Gir came rushing in all happily like always. "ANYBODY WAN'T WAFFLES! Both Zim and Dib stared at Gir and sighed. "No Gir, they both said simultaneously. "Ok Zim said, as they were back on track. "What is your Idea"? Dib stood there for a moment and lost track of what he said and what the idea was. "Oh WAIT I remember. "Ok, What is the one thing we do constantly over and over?" Zim thought for a moment "Uhhhhhhm….." Dib rolled his eyes. "The thing that got us in trouble. "Oh yea_ oh wait you want us to do an essay on us fighting"? "What?! "NO"! "Then I don't get it?" "Well the fighting part gave me an idea, we should do an essay on war". "And we can talk about how not species but each different cultures and races like American Germans and all others have their different race have different beliefs but will add some of our own beliefs in there too like how your species have tall leaders and wont make a short person the leader". Zim thought for a moment. "T-this is accualy a good idea, Dib Stink. "Excuse me"? "You're the one usually with the bad ideas, Even though you been on this planet for almost 2 and a half years I still no more than you because I am a human". Zim squacked. "Zim has good Ideas"! Dib sighed. Yes but when it comes to earth projects I'm more skilled in them." "I mean if we did an irken project like how we did on earth you would no more than me because you are that race". Zim just stood there silently. There was an akward slience between them for a while. "OK! Zim broke the silence. "Lets this stupid essay done with so we don't have to talk to each other the rest of the day!" "Sounds great with me."


End file.
